Figure You Out
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Songfic DracoXHermione. an ongoing love story! so cute!
1. Default Chapter

Don't kill me for this one!!! lol this is my first Harry Potter songfic, which is harder than anime for me. it is out of character, DRACO X HERMIONE. No flames please otherwise i will post them all over the internet.

I dont own harry potter yada yada...... and i dont own Figured You Out......

Figured You Out

By: Nickleback

**Cd: The long Road

* * *

**

**Figured You Out**

Hermione danced the night away at Black Brook Breakout with every man she could get her hands on. She Pulled each guy close to her body rolling her hips while running her fingers through her hair. She finally took a seat and ordered a couple beers for her self. She had been getting this way everynight since her parents were killed by the deatheaters the summer that she would return as a 7th year at Hogwarts.

After she wiped her mouth on her sleeve she looked up at the man taking the next dance. She stood up and let him escort her to the dance floor where the sent the top dirty dancers to shame. As the song ended her grabbed her hand and led her outside into the alley.

_  
I like your pants around your feet_

He quickly unlatched her tight low riders and pulled them down as she unbuckled his pants.

_  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

He pinned her to the ground and nipped on her neck as she moaned with pleasure.

_And I like the way you say please_

"Please take me away" she smiled wraping her legs around his waist.  
_  
While you're looking up at me_

She looked up at him in the dark as she was taken into a deep kiss as he carresed her.  
_  
You're like my favorite damn disease_

As the time passed the sweat glistened their bodies. The had been entangled in the heat of the night and it was all over. She pushed herself off the ground and put her clothes back on as he did the same. She whipped around as he caught her in a kiss once more.

"I have to see you again." He said breaking the kiss and stuffing a paper in her hand. With that he vanished into the dark.

_And I love the places that we go_

The next day they me at the caffe' down the street.

_  
And I love the people that you know_

The man took her into a kiss and introduced his friends to her. She smiled finally learning his name.  
_  
And I love the way you can't say "No"_

"Draco?" she said shyly touching his arm.

"Is there a problem?" He said looking back at her.

"No." She said blushing as he winked at her.

_  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose_

He looked at her longingly as she lightly used a compact and powdered her face. "You look wonderful." He said smiling.

_And now I know who you are_

She shook her hair out of the pony-tail as she entered his aparment.  
_  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_

"You're from Slytherin aren't you?" She said raising an eyebro at him.

_Now I did, you wonder why_

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He put pressure on her lips to the point where she didnt know to moan with pleasure or in pain.  
_  
I like the freckles on your chest_

Hermione lifted her arms and let Draco slide her shirt off. She shivered as his hand ran up her chest.  
_  
And I like the way you like me best_

"How do you want it?" He said smiling.  
_  
And I like the way you're not impressed_

"Give it all you got." She said smiling as he pinned her to the kitchen floor.  
_  
While you put me to the test_

He gave a wicked smile as she wraped her ankles around his and let him pin her arms above her head.

_I like the white stains on your dress_

He laughed as he looked at the stains all over her black mini skirt.  
_  
I love the way you pass the check_

She handed him a blank check. She laughed and said "Anything else for my man?"  
_  
And I love the good times that you wreck_

She smiled as he carried her outside onto the balcony.

_And I love your lack of self respect _

He laid her on the hammock and walked over to the railing and looked into the dark streets. He turned around and was tackled as she pinned him into the ground and kissed his chest.  
_  
While you're passed out on the deck_

After their time of pleasure, Hermione passed out in his arms on the hardwood balcony.  
_  
I love my hands around your neck_

Draco smiled as her brushed her hair out of her face and entangled his fingers in her curly hair.

_And I know who you are_

Draco looked down at the silver necklace hanging down her neck.  
_  
It wasn't that hard_

He unclasped the necklace and cracked the locket open to read her name.  
_  
Just to figure you out_

"Granger," He whispered snapping the locket shut and throwing it down.

_Now I did, you wonder why_

Draco laid Hermione on the hammock and covered her up with a blanket.  
_  
Why not before, you never tried_

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?" He yelled in frustration as he stormed around the house.  
_  
Gone for good, and this is it_

"He sliped his pants on and stormed out to his car.

_I like your pants around your feet_

"The first woman I fall madly in love with is my enemies bestfriend!" He yelled slaming his head on the steering wheel.  
_  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

His hands shook as he thought of her beautiful body entangled in his arms.  
_  
And I like the way you still say please_

He turned his car off and returned to his apartment. He walked back onto the balcony and looked down at Hermione.  
_  
While you're looking up at me_

Her heavy eyes looked up at him for a moment before closing once more.  
_  
You're like my favorite damn disease_

"**_GOD i just can't get enough of her!"_** He said crawling into the hammock and snuggling upp against her.

_And I hate the places that we go_

The next day she took him to the leaky cauldren to meet her friends.  
_  
And I hate the people that you know_

"Bloody hell Hermione what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron said as he and Harry gaped at her.  
_  
And I hate the way you can't say "No"_

Hermione blushed and stepped away from Malfoy. "I'm sorry," She whispered as their fingers unlaced.  
_  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose_

"God damn Mudblood," Draco said walking away from her.

_And now I know who you are_

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she ran to her hotel room and slammed the door shut.  
_  
It wasn't that hard_

"I'm sorry," She wailed into the pillow of their queen sized bed.  
_  
Just to figure you out_

She didn't listen as the door clicked open once more. She continued to cry her heart out as she laid in bed.

_Now I did, you wonder why_

Her head shot up as she heard the bed creak.  
_  
Why not before, you never tried_

She was pinned to the bed once more being held in a deep kiss. Her tears faded as her arms were pinned above her head once again.  
_  
Gone for good, and this is it_

"Just once more." Draco whispered into her ear as he held her in his arms. "Now that I've figured you out."

* * *

Well that was interesting. REVEIW PLEASE and maybe I'll add another chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well im back with chapter 2. Its not as great (SORRY) I will update soon though.**

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST TWIST THE PLOTS. and Nickle BACK OWNS THIS SONG**

**Song: Should've Listened**

_

* * *

There's clothes all over the floor_

Draco woke up the next morning to see Hermione had already left. "What the hell? Why are my clothes all over the floor"

I don't remember them being there before

He crawled out of bed and picked up the articles of clothing. "These aren't mine." He said throwing them down in disgust.

The smell of perfume isn't here  
Why's there lipstick on the mirror

He walked to the bathroom and looked at the message written across the bathroom mirror. 

Still I don't understand

"Where the hell did she go" He yelled breaking the mirror and storming into the bedroom. 

No pictures left in the hall

Everything was gone. All his pictures of her beautiful smiling face were gone, left with only halfs of the pictures that he was in.

There's three new holes in the wall

He shook his head as he realized what had happened the night before. He walked over to the wall where three rather large holes were.

_  
Where the hell's my credit cards?_

"She's getting on the train." He yelped running out of the room. "Where the heck is my wallet" He barked putting his coat on and running to the station. 

Why's my wallet in the yard?

As he got to the train yard he found his wallet lying on the pavement. "She must me close by." He mumbled stuffing it in his back pocket.

Still I don't understand

He slowed down as he passed through the barrier at 9 3/4.  
_  
Well now I guess I should've listened_

His mind flashed as he saw her in the very last car. His mind strained as he tried to remember what exactly happened.  
_  
When you said you'd had enough_

**"You'll never be anything" He yelled slapping Hermione across the face.**

_  
A little trick that I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other_

**"Please stop" Hermione cried sheilding herself as he blasted a hole into the wall past her right ear.**

_  
Why must life be so tough_

"God I can't believe what came over me." He said running onto the train as it started to move.

_  
Should see the look on my face  
My shit's all over the place_

People popped their heads out the compartments as he yelled running down the isle.

_  
Why's this happening to me?_

**_"What's wrong with me" _**His mind rang as he came to the last car.  
_  
Why'd you take both sets of keys?_

He slowed down and peered into the damp car**_. "She's all by herself." _**He looked away for a moment and thought about how she stole the key to his heart and his life. 

And still I don't understand

He ran his fingers along the glass and sighed as he walked away.  
_  
Well now I guess I should've listened_

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked into the empty compartment across from hers.  
_  
When you said you'd had enough_

"I pushed you to far." He whispered pulling down the shade and locking the door.

_  
A little trick that I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other  
Why must life be so tough _

"I still love you." He whispered as he caused the power to go out in his compartment. "Maybe this is a bad dream and maybe when I wake up I'll find you lying right next to me."

* * *

Well this was a short chapter so I'll hurry and add more. 

NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!


	3. Chapter 3

WELL IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 3! YAY well let me tell you i chose a longer song and I hope this will be better than the last chapter. Read and Enjoy.

I dont own Harry potter for the millionth time and the rest is down there.

**"Together" by: Avril Lavigne

* * *

**

_**Something just isn't right**_

The weeks had passed since Hermione and Draco arrived at Hogwarts and never had Hermione felt as if something was wrong.**_  
I can feel it inside_**

Hermione had blocked out all her emotions and refused to acknowledge that Draco was near her.**_  
The truth isn't far behind me_**

She always sat infront of him so she wouldnt have to look at her and it was killing her to hold up all her emotions.**_  
You can't deny_**

Draco knew something was going on and he didn't like it one bit. He tried many times to get her attention, but now it was so hard to be alone with her.****

When I turn the lights out

Hermione spent many nights looking up at the ceiling wishing that Draco could hold her just one more time.**_  
When I close my eyes_**

Draco couldn't sleep one night without dreaming about her.**_  
Reality overcomes me_**

That night Hermione couldnt handle it anymore.**_  
I'm living a lie_**

"I have to tell her." Draco said throwing his blankets off and throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.****

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better

"I feel so much better when I'm alone but I can't stand this anymore" Hermione said Crawling out of bed wearing her short black shorts and tight black tubetop.**_  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel  
_**Draco grabbed his wand and muffled the sound as he ran up the marble stair. "I have to get in there."****

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all

_"When we're together in class we can live our lives how they should be."_ Their minds rang in unison as they ran down the halls.**_  
Together  
Together we built a wall_**

_"We've blocked out the thing the has the most to us."**  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

The both took a right turn heading in opposite directions.****

This has gone on so long

_"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." _Draco's mind rang as he stood infront of the fat lady. **_  
I realize that i need_**

"Let me in" He yelled slamming his fist on the painting.**_  
Something good to rely on_**

"You are not a Gryffindor. Be gone." The fat lady snapped.**_  
Something for me_**

"Please I have to see Granger." He replied slamming his fist against the painting harder.****

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better

"Leave" She yelled letting her voice echo down the hall.**_  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel_**

Draco cursed and bullted down the hallway as it lit up. "Don't let them catch me" He mumbled hiding behind a statue.**_  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all_**

"They know I'm up." Hermione said watching as the torches lit up all around her. "SHIT" She yelled as she heard foot steps coming from infront of her.**_  
Together  
Together we built a wall_**

She ran down the hall and hid behind a large statue.**_  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_**

Their breaths quieted as Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagal came marching down the hall. _"Please don't let them find me." _

My heart is broken

As the lights dimmed and the professors vanished down the hall their pulses returned to their normal speeds.**_  
I'm lying here_**

"I was so close." Draco said cursing.**_  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear_**

"I almost was able to tell him I still love him." Hermione said trying to hold back her tears. **_  
On you my dear_**

Hermion slowly pushed herself off the ground from behind the statue.**_  
On you my dear_**

"What was that" Draco said comming out from behind the statue.**_  
When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better_**

"Hermione." Draco said.**_  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel_**

Hermione whipped around and her face lit up as Draco calmly walked towards her.**_  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all_**

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.**_  
Together  
Together we built a wall_**

Draco held her face as they broke the kiss and whiped the tears from her eyes.**_  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_**

The halls lit up once more and the footsteps came quickly.****

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all

"What are we going to do" Hermione asked watching as shadows came near them.**_  
Together  
Together we built a wall_**

"It's time to show someone." Draco said hugging Hermione once more.**_  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_**

At once their fingers laced and they watched as Snape, McGonagal, and Dumbledore came up to them.****

When I'm around you

"I love you." Draco whispered as McGonagal scolded them.**_  
When I'm around you_**

"I love you too." She whispered in return.**_  
I don't feel together_**

"Do you forgive me" He asked ignoring what McGonagal was saying.**_  
I don't feel together_**

"On one condition." Hermione whispered.**_  
When I'm around you_**

"Anything." He urged watching Snape glare at them.**_  
When I'm around you_**

"When we are alone again I want you to kiss me like the first day we met." She said smiling.**_  
I don't feel together _**

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied finally catching the end of the lecture.**_  
I don't feel together_**

They smiled as their fingers unlaced and were pulled apart. "Goodnight." They both whispered as they were drug off in different directions.

* * *

**Well thats it. Im done with this chapter. If you would like me to continue reveiw and I'll add more!**


	4. Chapter 4

I HOPE THIS ONE DOESNT SUCK! LOL IM MAKING ANOTHER ONE SOON!

_i dont own harry potter  
Song is rain by breaking benjamin

* * *

_

_Take a photograph, _

"Our first trip to Hogsmeade this year."Hermione said standing in the snow. "Ron knock it off I dont want you to take pictures of me."  
_  
It'll be the last, _

"Come on Hermion you're leaving in a week to go visit your aunt an uncle over the break." Ron teased taking another picture.  
_  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, _

Hermion linked arms with Harry who had seemed to be drifting off in his own little world and Ron. She laughed as they passed through the gates and flicked her hair back.

I don't have a past

As the day went by Hermione got really edgy. "Guys I have to go I'm not feeling so well."  
_  
I just have a chance, _

Harry and Ron nodded and watched as she took off before going back into Zonko's.  
_  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say, _

Hermione ran up the hill letting the snow sink into her boots and whisp around her long red skirt.  
_  
Rain rain go away,  
_  
Her eyes welled up with tears as she stood all alone behind the shrieking shack. "I'm to late." She cried sinking against the wall.

Come again another day,

She watched as freezing rain fell on her and backed up into the doorway of the Shack.  
_  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

She looked up the stair way and followed the small beam of light that drifted before her.

Is it you I want,

She climbed the stairs and followed the beam of light.  
_  
Or just the notion _

The room was silent she couldn't even hear her footsteps because of all the dust as she reached the top.

Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Her mouth opened wide as she entered the candle lit room that had rose petals all over the place.

Safe to say from here,

Draco placed his hands over her eyes and smiled. "Didn't think you'd make it."  
_  
Your getting closer now, _

Hermione whiped around and threw her arms over him pulling her body closer to him.  
_  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be _

Draco picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He kissed the nape of her neck as tears ran down her cheeks.  
_  
Rain rain go away, _

Draco stopped and looked down at her. "Whats wrong"  
_  
Come again another day, _

"This is the last time I'll ever be with you." She said trying to force a smile. "I'm being taken away to father's brothers house to live there permanently."  
_  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

"He leaned close to her and whispered. "Love can not keep me away from you." He smiled and took off her heavy cloak and dropped it off the floor kissing her once more.

Rain rain go away,

The rain grew louder as it hit the tin roof of the building. Hermione pulled Draco's shirt off as he undid hers while they kissed.  
_  
Come again another day, _

As Draco removed Hermione bra his stomach started to ache. _"What has she been doing to herself" _his mind ran as he touched the cuts that ran across her chest.  
_  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and fell back letting him rest on top of her and pressed her lips against his.

To lie here under you,

Draco didnt move. He rested his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
_  
Is all that I could ever do, _

He looked at her and kissed her as she licked his pale lips.  
_  
To lie here under you is all, _

He opened his mouth and let her tongue in as he twisted his tongue around hers.  
_  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do, _

She sighed and broke the kiss. "I just can't do this." She said as he backed off her. "I'm sorry I just cant."  
_  
To lie here under you is all, _

She pulled her blouse on and ran down the stairs while she latched the pin on her cloak.

Rain rain go away,

Draco watched from the window as she ran into the forest. He sighed and waved his hand across the room as everything vanished.  
_  
Come again another day, _

He then took his wand and pointed it at the sky. "Convetos Majye Serengado" He whispered. "Let the sun guide her."  
_  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

He grabbed his shirt and slid it on. He then sat on the window sill and dove out of the building.

Rain rain go away,

Hermion had gone far into the forest and tripped over and uprooted tree. She cried as the rain fell harder on her.  
_  
Come again another day, _

She curled up under a tree and watched as the rain slowly stopped.  
_  
All the world is waiting for the sun, _

She looked up through the trees as the sun slowly slid out from behind the clouds.  
_  
All the world is waiting for the sun, _

She looked at her dress that had been covered with mud. She curled her knees up to her chest and cried.

All the world is waiting for the sun

_  
_"Love can't keep me away from you." came the echoing words that surrounded her. She looked up and listend to where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly she felt draco pull her against his chest as he sat behind her and whipsered in her ear "Love can't keep me away from you."

* * *

IM DONE WOOOOOOOO LOL THESE ARE A BLAST! 


	5. Chapter 5

I am Skittlez! lmao okay so im back with chapter 5. bout time! lol.

I dont own harrypotter for the fifth time!****

Song: How Far By Martina McBride

* * *

**_There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
_**

Hermione walked to the gate and turned around.

_**  
There's a train, there's the tracks**_

**_  
_**"I'll miss you guys." she said wrapping her arms around Ron and Harry. "I wish they would let me stay."

**_I could leave and I could choose to not come back _**

"We understand." Harry said stuffing a small box in her hand. "You'll need this."

_**Oh, never come back**_

Hermion nodded and grabbed her backpack as Hagrid carried her trunk.

_**There you are, giving up the fight**_

_**Here I am begging you to try**_

_"He never came to say good bye to me." _Her mind rang as they came to where she was being picked up.

**_Talk to me, let me in _**

She sat on her trunk as she waited for Hagrid to get her tickets.

**_But you just put your wall back up again _**

She turned and looked back up at the school. "I really wish he would have said goodbye." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

_**Oh, when's it gonna end**_

_  
_"Ready to go" Hagrid asked as the train pulled into the station.

**_How far do I have to go to make you understand _**

"THANK YOU HAGRID" Hermione yelled hanging out the window as the train pulled out of the station. "I'll miss you guys"

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't**_

She sighed and walked to the last car dragging her things with her.

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
**_

She slammed the compartment door shut and opened the box Harry gave to her. "Thank You guys." She whispered as she slid onto her finger and listened to the sweet humming tune it played.

**_So I'm gonna walk away _**

She looked back at the school way off in the ditance and smiled. "One day I'll come back. You'll see."

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

_  
_"Just Come and get me that's all." she said pulling the picture of Draco from her coat pocket.  
_  
**There's a chance I could change my mind**_

_  
_"Where is she" Draco said grabbing Ron by the collar of his shirt.

_**But I won't, not till you decide**_

**_  
_**"She's gone." Ron gulped. "She just left a few hours ago."

_**What you want, what you need**_

_  
_Draco dropped Ron and took off towards the nearest Fireplace.

_**Do you even care if I stay or leave**_

"Excuse but i need this." Malfoy said pushing a first year out of the way of the fire place and throwing floo powder into it. "Diagon Alley." He yelled as he was thrown into the green flames.  
**_  
Oh, what's it gonna be_**

_  
_He shot out of the fireplace as quick as he had gotten in and ran outside into muggel London. "Taxi" He Yelled stopping the nearest cab and jumping in. "King's Cross Station." he said as the car drove off.

_**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_  
_Hermione grabbed her bags and walked towards the nearest exit as the train slowed down.

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't **_

_  
_"Well here goes nothing." She said stepping out of the compartment.

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

_  
_She let the conductor grab her bags as she climbed out of the train and onto platform 9 and 3/4.

_**So I'm gonna walk away**_

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

_  
_"They wont be here until another half-hour or so." She said biting her lip. "Oh well I can wait."

_**Out of this chair, or just across the room**_

_  
_"Here keep the change." Malfoy yelled throwing a hundred dollar bill to the cab driver.

_**Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon**_

_  
_"Hold on a second." He yelled stopping the flower lady. "A boquet of white roses." He said handing her the money as she handed him the roses. "THANK YOU " He yelled as he ran into the station.  
_  
**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_  
_Hermione passed through the barrier and sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to go back to a nonmagic lifestyle."

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't **_

She walked along the platforms until she found a family holding a sign up that had _Granger_ scribbled across it.

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

She silently followed them as they led her across the station to their car.

_**  
So I'm gonna walk away**_

"She'll be gone soon." Draco said running through the barrier. "She's already gone." He yelled running back through it again.

_**And it's up to you to say**_

"Ready to go" Her uncle asked opening the car door for her.

_**Yeah I'm gonna walk away**_

"HERMIONE WAIT" Draco yelled watching as she was about to climb in the car.

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

"Draco" She said slowly turning around as he stopped 20 feet away from her. "Oh my god DRACO" She yelled running towards him.

_**How far**_

Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her as long as he could. She broke the kiss and smiled her Teary-eye smile. "I'll come get you.I promise" He said wiping her eyes and handing her the roses.  
**_  
Ooohhhh_**

"Just wait for me." He whispered as she climbed in the car and was driven away. "I'll come back for you."

Hermione looked through the back window and blew him a kiss goodbye as he slowly vanished from sight.

* * *

So cute lol! wooooooooooo late night for that one. Well hoped u liked it!

I'll update soon!

Till then BYE!


End file.
